<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trope Prompt Fills by katemiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124124">Trope Prompt Fills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller'>katemiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompt fills for Sherlolly Appreciate Week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 1, Sun, March 8: 	There’s only one bed!? (Heck yes we are talking about bed sharing!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both stared at the bed for a moment. <em>The bed.</em> One. But there were two of them. With just one bed.</p><p>“Well, we’ll make it work,” Molly said shrugging her shoulders as she slipped off her shoes.</p><p>“Mary said that the reservation was for a room with two beds.” Sherlock hadn’t moved and the look of horror on his face was starting to become comical.</p><p>“It’s really okay…unless you are simply disgusted by the thought of having to share a bed with me.” She smirked to herself as she turned away from him. Picking on him was becoming easier and easier for her and something she quite enjoyed.</p><p>“No!” he objected loudly. She turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. He cleared his throat as he straightened his jacket. “I was simply trying to be respectful of your…boundaries.” He nodded and sat down his bag. “I will see if they are able to switch us.”</p><p>“They seemed busy tonight.” And she wasn’t saying it just because the idea of sharing a bed with him gave her butterflies, the lobby had been congested when they arrived. “No need to switch on my account…but if you are uncomfortable.”</p><p>He paused a moment before speaking because there was not a chance that he could openly tell her that he had been rather thrilled when he first saw the one bed and that he would gladly take her right then. No, that would be a bit not good.</p><p>“As you said, we’ll make it work.”</p><p>“Great.” She turned back to her bag and dug her sleep clothes out, glad that she had decided against her old joggers with the stains. As she unfolded her shirt a note fell to the floor. With curiosity she picked it up and read it.</p><p>
  <em>hope the sleeping arrangements are comfortable xx mary</em>
</p><p>“I think Mary might have been meddling.” She held the note out for him to read.</p><p>“It’s in her blood.” He handed the note back to her and hesitated before saying, “I may just have to thank her this time.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hand Placement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2, Mon, March 9:	Fake Dating / Secret Dating / Undercover as lovers /ect.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She is certainly a delight!” the older woman cooed at them. “Hang on to that one.”</p><p>“I intend to.” Sherlock smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly, as he tightened his arm around Molly’s hip…his hand lower than what she thought strictly necessary for the case.</p><p>“And you,” the woman placed her hand on Molly’s arm, “Keep this one in line.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a full time job, but I will try,” she forced a large smile to her face.</p><p>“Oh you two!” The woman laughed as she walked away. Molly dropped the smile as soon as the woman was out of sight.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked in a whisper as he led them to the outside balcony, free of the other guests at the event.</p><p>“Nothing.” She gave a little shrug as she looked up at the night sky. He gave a disapproving grunt. “Fine,” she sighed and turned so she was facing him. “While this evening has been lovely, I feel you may have lost sight of the objective.”</p><p>“The objective?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“The case?” she said in amusement.</p><p>“I haven’t lost sight of it…I’m simply enjoying myself…isn’t that what you and John are always on me about? <em>You need to enjoy the moment Sherlock…There’s so much more to life than murder cases Sherlock.</em>”</p><p>“Are you also enjoying your hand on my arse, as that is where it has been for the past ten minutes.” She looked over her shoulder and smirked before looking back at him. His face was red and she could feel his heart beating quickly as he realized he was practically holding her in his arms. Gathering her confidence, she took a deep breath. “I think I will go scope out a few more of our targets while you decide how much you want to enjoy yourself tonight.” Giving him a flirty smile, she walked back in side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Play Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 4, Wed, March 11:	This person won’t stop flirting with me, please pretend to know me?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was loud, lights low, the floor sticky from spilled drinks, and there was a slight smell of urine that permeated the bar. Sherlock wrinkled his nose and threw a disgusted look over his shoulder at John – <em>how </em>did <em>he convince me to come out?</em> Throwing back the rest of his drink, he grabbed his coat.</p><p>“HEY!” A small brunette with pleading eyes gripped his elbow. “IT’S BEEN SO LONG!” she practically shouted.</p><p>He looked down at her with concern in his eyes – <em>is she drunk?</em></p><p>“Please play along,” she pleaded in a whisper.</p><p>“Hi…”he said uncertainly. She furrowed her eye brows. “HI…HOW ARE YOU?” he asked louder.</p><p>“GREAT!” She looked around as she talked. “WHAT HAVE – oh!” she sighed, her shoulders slumping forward as she relaxed. “Thank you! That guy has been following me around the bar for the last thirty minutes and would not take a hint.” Sherlock nodded in understanding. “Anyways, thank you again.” She smiled awkwardly and started to turn away.</p><p>“Why me?” he asked, setting his coat back down.</p><p>“Huh?” she turned back.</p><p>“Why did you think I was a good choice?” he rephrased his question.</p><p>“I saw you with John earlier…I’m Mary’s roommate,” she held out her hand, “Molly.”</p><p>He looked between her now very friendly smile and hand.</p><p>“Sherlock,” he said, clasping her fingers in his.</p><p>“So, can I buy you a drink, Sherlock?” she asked, wiggling into the chair next to his.</p><p>“As long as I can ask you about your tattoo.” He sat down next to her.</p><p>“How did you..?”</p><p>He smirked at her and waved the bartender over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>